About tomica
The story about tomica Tomica is the toy-car line of the Japanese toy-maker, Tomy (now Takara Tomy). It was founded in September 10, 1970 in Tokyo, Japan with only seven models: #The Nissan Bluebird SSS (last produced: 1974) #The Toyota 2000GT (last produced: 1981) #Toyota Crown Deluxe (last produced:1974) #Toyota Corona 1900HD (last produced: 1975) #Nissan 240Z (last produced: 1976) #Toyota Crown police car (Last produced: 1972) #Honda 1300R sports car (last produced: 1975) Today, it has grown from those first 7 to 160 tomicas in 43 years. Later on, in 1983, the chairman of the Tomy company's son got married, and the wedding gift was a huge box of tomica cars, but later on, the photographers got a secret gift as well. It was a unique car, the London Bus. Today, collectors who have the gift set search the world for that bus because it is the only unique tomica in the gift set that the photographers recieved and not the attendants that joined the wedding 30 years ago. Later on in 2000, Tomica made the crusading Nissan Bluebird SSS as a 30th anniversary milestone, out of pure 24-karat solid gold, fetching an insanely high price of 1,000,000 yen ($10,277 USD) and thus making it the most-expensive car in Tomica history. It is currently on display in a automotive museum in Japan. In 2001, Tomica made a new series called Tomica Limited that had more details than the usual line of tomica. Sadly, the Limited series was written off in 2013, with the 156th model so far. And in 2004, another group related to Tomica called Tomytec made a series of limited vehicles called Tomica Limited Vintage Neo (TLVN), which mainly featured 1940's to 1990's Japanese cars that where not produced by tomica before. In 2009, Tomica introduced the "Long Tomica", with vehicles twice the normal box length, starting with #121 up to #140. In 2010, Tomica made a "platinum edition" Nissan 240Z out of actual platinum, as a 40th anniversary milestone. it is one of the most expensive tomicas,fetching a price of 700,000 Yen, but not as expensive as 2000's record of the solid gold Nissan Bluebird SSS.This model is currently displayed in a jewellery in Ginza,Japan. Also, in 2010, in celebration of its 40th anniversary, a special line of Tomica models were produced. This line was made up of remakes of the first 6 cars to be produced, in 3 volumes. Each car came with a special display stand with a label. Trivia *Tomica has made 554 million cars since its first car in 1970. *Some say that if every single Tomica was lined up from bumper to bumper, the line wolud be able to cross the entire world. *There have been more than 800 models of Tomica produced since it's premier in 1970. *Tomica's mascot is a Tomikids named T-Kun. *Tomica's real name is 'To'my 'mi'ni 'ca'r., in bold letters, stands for Tomica. *It Is deemed an impossible feat to collect all models of Tomica cars from the start way back in 1970 until today. Category:Cars Category:Tomica-related equipment Category:Miscellaneous